rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
The Perfect Storm
|Stages = 6 |Goals = 23 |RS = 125,000 |Gold = 70 |Manufacturer = LAMBORGHINI |Main Reward = HURACÁN PERFORMANTE}} Witness The Perfection Of The PERFORMANTE|In-game description.}} The Perfect Storm was an event in Real Racing 3. It gave the players a chance to win the LAMBORGHINI HURACÁN PERFORMANTE, after was updated. The Perfect Storm started December 11, 2017.The way FM display the date isn't very clear, they use a rounding factor. The days and hours remaining, to start, is changing at mid day or on the half hour. The closing date and time displayed is a cautious closing date and time. The best time to start is late in the day local time, as the next stage opens at midnight local time. If the event is started 11PM December 11th 2017 (local time), the event can be completed 6x24 hours later, 11PM December 17th 2017. Allowing almost two full days to complete the last stage. The LAMBORGHINI HURACÁN PERFORMANTE has been added to Supercar Clash series in the Elite group. FAQ and Tips Before starting the Perfect Storm special event, please view Tips and FAQ for The Perfect Storm Stage 01 (The Promise) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the first stage (The Promise) are rewarded with 5 . Throughout the first stage, players will have to race the LAMBORGHINI HURACÁN PERFORMANTE on Autodromo Nazionale Monza. 1,800 (+ 450 CRB) and 320 Fame |Multi Goal No= }} 5,200 (+ 1,285 CRB) and 960 Fame |Multi Goal No= }} For tips and advice on stage 01, see this: Tips and FAQ for The Perfect Storm Stage 01. Stage 02 (Origins) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the second stage (Origins) are rewarded with 15,000 and 5 . Throughout the second stage, players will have to race the LAMBORGHINI HURACÁN PERFORMANTE in Goals 1 and 2 and the LAMBORGHINI HURACÁN LP 610-4 in Goal 3 on Porsche Test Track. 2,650 (+ 650 CRB) and 540 Fame |Multi Goal No= }} 1,850 (+ 450 CRB) and 320 Fame |Multi Goal No= }} If LAMBORGHINI HURACÁN LP 610-4 not owned: For tips and advice on stage 02, see this: Tips and FAQ for The Perfect Storm Stage 02. Stage 03 (The Proof) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the third stage (''The Proof) are rewarded with 10 . Throughout the third stage, players will have to race the LAMBORGHINI HURACÁN PERFORMANTE on Nürburgring. 2,350 (+ 575 CRB) and 450 Fame |Multi Goal No= }} For tips and advice on stage 03, see this: Tips and FAQ for The Perfect Storm Stage 03. Stage 04 (Held Back) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fourth stage (Held Back) are rewarded with 40,000 and 15 . Throughout the fourth stage, players will have to race the LAMBORGHINI HURACÁN PERFORMANTE and the LAMBORGHINI HURACÁN SUPER TROFEO EVO on Hockenheimring. ?,??? (+ ??? CRB) and ??? Fame |Multi Goal No= }} If LAMBORGHINI HURACÁN SUPER TROFEO EVO not owned: For tips and advice on stage 04, see this: Tips and FAQ for The Perfect Storm Stage 04. Stage 05 (The Perfection) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fifth stage (''The Perfection) are rewarded with 15 . Throughout the fifth stage, players will have to race the LAMBORGHINI HURACÁN PERFORMANTE on Circuit de Catalunya. ?,??? (+ ??? CRB) and ??? Fame |Multi Goal No= }} For tips and advice on stage 05, see this: Tips and FAQ for The Perfect Storm Stage 05. Stage 06 (Surpassed) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the sixth stage (Surpassed) are rewarded with 70,000, 20 , and the LAMBORGHINI HURACÁN PERFORMANTE. Throughout the sixth stage, players will have to race the LAMBORGHINI HURACÁN PERFORMANTE (Goals 1,2,4 and 5) and the LAMBORGHINI HURACÁN R3 SPEC (Goal 3) on Red Bull Ring. If LAMBORGHINI HURACÁN R3 SPEC not owned: For tips and advice on stage 06, see this: Tips and FAQ for The Perfect Storm Stage 06. Completion Rewards Footnotes